


Teenage Dream

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Coming Out, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Self-Discovery, Teenage Tony, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Tony dreams of an encounter with a certain blonde which shakes his understanding of himself.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square S4 - Identity Crisis)





	Teenage Dream

Tony’s fingers tangle in fine hair and try to pull a fail body closer to his own. His legs wrapped tightly around thin hips. Someone above him groans before soft lips pull away from his own. 

“Tony” a husky voice says, air puffing gently on his face. 

The instinct to open his eyes is overwhelming, but Tony just couldn’t seem to do it. Calloused fingers caressed his skin moving from his forehead down his jaw and ending at his chin. Two fingers pull gently to tilt his head up into another kiss. 

Tony could feel the smile of the person above him forming against his skin before the lips pulled away again. They quickly moved up to kiss each of his cheeks, his forehead, and finally press gently against each eye. 

“Tony,” The other whines. “Open those beautiful eyes and look at me.” 

Tony groaned before finally doing as the person asked. He was met with brilliant blue eyes and a very familiar chiseled jaw. 

“There he is. There’s the love of my life.” whispered Steve Rogers reverently. 

Tony’s eyes snapped open, his eyes darting around his room without seeing anything until they settled on the picture sitting on a pile of paper on his bedside table. He had stolen it out of Howard’s files on project rebirth, but he had seen it placed in pride of place on the desk of his Aunt Peggy since he was a little kid. It had always been placed right next to the picture of Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel on their wedding day. When Tony had asked why, his aunt had always said it was because without Steve they never would have met. 

Tony had loved looking at the pictures and sitting in his Aunt’s chair when she and Howard were in meetings. But it had never felt like this before. 

Staring back at him in the black and white picture was the same sharp jaw and thin frame in his dreams. Steve Rogers before the serum. Just a little guy. A little guy who was now haunting Tony in his dreams in a way he had never haunted his waking moments. 

Tony’s fingers reached up to press against his lips. It had seemed so real, but that wasn’t possible… was it? Steve Rogers was a man and Tony was also… or well, was on his way to being a man. Well, the Steve Rogers part didn’t really matter that much. The man was long dead despite Howard’s insistence that the poor guy was merely “lost”. So his starring role in Tony’s imagination was merely…speculative…yeah. Not at all realistic. Which meant that there was nothing weird about him. Yeah! Everyone dreams about Captain America, but that wasn’t Captain America who had…kissed him and… said those things to Tony of all people. But that's besides the point. He was a man. Tony had dreamed about a man in that way. They couldn’t… or could they? 

Tony rubbed his fingers ever so slightly against his bottom lip and was instantly reminded of the problem he had between his legs. 

Well…shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
